


The Delivery Guy

by derekyoupromised



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :(, Derek has a crush on him, M/M, Werewolf Reveal, no smut though, stiles is a delivery man, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekyoupromised/pseuds/derekyoupromised
Summary: Prompt: What about a Sterek in which Stiles is a delivery guy. Derek has to take a pack for his sister and he falls for Stiles at first sight. Stiles finds Derek really weird. Not talking grumpy etc. He is oblivious about Derek's feelings.Derek was so flustered that didn't managed to ask for his name. So he starts to order a lot of stuff (even stupid stuff like pencil or toothbrush) to meet Stiles again but he for a while managed only to meet Stiles's colleagues ( you choose OC or Scott, Erica, Isaac.)This idea is inspired by a webtoon called Delivery boy debacle.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	The Delivery Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himmelman42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/gifts).



Derek liked living with his sister Laura. They shared the old Hale house which Derek has been renovating for almost a year now. With the insurance money he got from losing almost everyone in his family in a terrible fire thirteen years ago, he never had to work a day in his life ever again. Of course, the thought of living in their old burnt down house and not doing anything with his life was definitely not how Derek wanted to spend the rest of his time on planet Earth, so he started renovating it with plans on starting up a Bed & Breakfast.

In the meantime, Laura lived with him so she could save her share of the insurance to one day move to New York and start her dream of becoming a journalist. She was currently on her last year of education too, so it wouldn’t be long until Derek was alone in Beacon Hills again. Everything was going incredibly well until Laura started ordering all kinds of furniture and decorations she wanted to bring to New York. “It’s way cheaper to buy all that stuff here, Der! Everything’s so expensive in NY.”

And that was fine, until one day it wasn’t. Laura was so busy with finals that she was almost never home, meaning Derek was being interrupted at least once a day with carrying in her deliveries.

Derek was currently standing on a small ladder, bucket of glue in one hand and a roll of dark blue wallpaper in the other. He grabbed the paintbrush, dipped it in glue and slammed the thick substance onto the white walls. Just as he was going to place the length of wallpaper on the wall, his doorbell ringed. Derek furiously stepped down the ladder, throwing his things on the floor and stomping over to the door. What could Laura possibly have ordered now? She’s already filled a whole guestroom with unassembled furniture, demanding Derek to assemble them before she has to leave for New York.

He opened the door with such force and the possibly the largest scowl known to mankind on his face, wanting the delivery guy to know he absolutely hated him for doing his job.

“Uh, hey. I have a package for Laura Hale.” Derek looked the man up and down with furrowed eyebrows, he was dressed in dark red pants and matching shirt, a few buttons where left open to reveal smooth porcelain skin dotted with dark moles across his chest. The guy looked up from where he had signed the paper and frowned when he locked eyes with Derek. “You don’t look like a Laura Hale.”

Derek fought the urge to smile. “Where do I sign?” the younger man smiled and handed over the pen and paper to him, their fingers lightly touching at the exchange. Derek did not blush. He was a 27 year old _werewolf_ for Pete’s sake. Okay maybe he did blush, but it’s only because he didn’t know FedEx hired _models_ to drive around and deliver packages.

“Uhm, thanks, I guess.” The model said, scratching the back of his neck. Derek looked at him, horrified, did he say the last part out loud? He signed his name and gave it back to the man in front of him, scowling again as he had definitely embarrassed himself. Derek grabbed the heavy package with ease and slammed the door in the adorable man’s face, cursing at himself. Stomping over to the room he was renovating, more pissed off now than he was before, he missed the way the man’s scent spiked with arousal after he’d carry in the packaged kitchen table like it weighed nothing.

It’s been a week since his unfortunate meeting with the gorgeous man working for FedEx. Derek’s been busying himself with one of the guestrooms, laying out new floorboards and occasionally working on assembling some of Laura’s furniture. He was currently trying to figure out where the last screw was supposed to go on one of the nightstands when Laura leaned against the door.

“Hey Der, I’m going to be out with Erica all day at the library. Need to sharpen my vocabulary for one of my essays.”

Derek huffed at the nightstand and stood up, placing the screw in the pocket of his dirty pants. “Fun.”

Laura smirked. “Isn’t that screw supposed to hold up my nightstand?”

Derek held out his tools with a bored expression. “You want to do this?”

“Nah, I’m good! Have fun little bro! Oh, by the way, I’m expecting another delivery today!” Laura almost ran out of the house, not wanting to listen to her brother begging her to reschedule the delivery for when she was going to be home. Derek sighed, hoping it wouldn’t be the same man as last week.

-

Derek was cooking pasta when the doorbell rang. He straightened out his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, making sure he looked somewhat cleaned up. He swiftly opened the door and smiled when he saw the brown messy hair and mole-dotted face.

“Hey Laura! I’ve got another package for you, this time it’s a little over 50kilos so we’re gonna have to carry it in together.” The man handed him a pen and paper for him to sign, Derek smirked.

“Actually, that’s my sister. You can call me Derek.” He whispered as he signed his name on the form and handed it back to beautiful man that now had his mouth open.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I thought maybe Derek was your _previous_ name and I didn’t want to disrespect you!! I’m all for LGBTQ rights! How could I not be when I’m one of them, you know? Sorry, I’m rambling. Anyway, let’s carry this couch inside yeah? I’m Stiles, by the way.” Stiles said with a large smile, offering his hand for Derek to shake. He gladly did. Stiles’ hands were soft and cold, unlike Derek’s which were warm and callous. The younger man turned around and walked over to his truck, Derek sniffed the air around him and almost groaned. Stiles smells like honey and peaches.

Derek watched as the lanky man pushed the package forward to where Derek was standing, and wasted no time in lifting it up over his shoulder, carrying it inside himself. Stiles’ eyes widened and he ran after Derek.

“We should probably carry that toge-“ Stiles stopped talking when Derek turned around with a smirk on his face, acting like the package weighed 5kg instead of 50. He raised one eyebrow at the delivery guy, as if asking him if there was an issue. “Sorry, didn’t realize you were batman.” Stiles mumbled, following Derek to the porch to make sure he wouldn’t trip and die.

“More like wolverine.” Derek grunted and placed the package inside, turning around to big amber eyes staring at him in disbelief.

“You watch Marvel?” Derek gave him a strange look. “Sorry, just didn’t think you were a big nerd like me!” he smiled at the older man. “So, who’s your favorite superhero? And don’t say Captain America!” Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t you have other packages to deliver?” Stiles’ smile dropped, disappointment evident in his eyes. Derek didn’t mean it like that, he was just curios if maybe he was Stiles’ last stop for the day and he could invite the man inside for some coffee.

“Yeah, sorry. Please don’t call my boss and tell him I’ve been bothering you, I’ll go.” Stiles stiffened and turned around, now a sour scent of lemons washed over Derek and he knew he messed up. Why was he so bad at socializing? He had to ask Laura how to hold a conversation with someone.

Derek closed the door and carried the package to where all the others were. He wasn’t in the mood to continue renovating and thought about taking a nice warm shower instead. Then he heard water boiling over onto the stove and he cursed.

-

“What’s got you all down lately?” Laura asked as she took a seat on the couch next to where Derek was lying on his stomach.

“Waddy’a mean?” Laura rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on his back.

“ _I mean_ , why have you been watching Sex in the City for four days straight in your pajamas?” Derek huffed in response. “Has this to do anything with the renovation? Are you running out of money?”

“Laura, six of our family members **_burnt to death_** , we have enough money to last a life-time.” Derek deadpanned, but sat up nonetheless. His sister slung an arm around his shoulder and leaned her head against Derek’s.

“Then why are you moping?”

“ _I’m not moping_.” He growled, flashing his eyes in warning.

“Okay then. Sorry I asked.” Derek pondered for a few seconds before turning towards Laura.

“Could you teach me how to hold an actual conversation with someone?” Laura beamed at him, clapping her hands in excitement.

“OMG, have you met someone!? Who is it?” Derek rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

“I’m not telling you.”

“Then I’m not helping you!” Derek flashed his eyes again. “Stop using your Alpha abilities on me!” she groaned and leaned back into the couch. “Fine. So here’s what you’re going to do.”

-

The next day Derek strolled around the house, placing cute little vases with flowers in them in every room as he waited for Stiles to deliver another package. When the doorbell rang, Derek almost squealed in excitement and started jogging downstairs, ready to ask Stiles all sorts of questions.

He opened the door and his smile turned into a frown. “Can I help you?” he grunted. The man in front of him was taller than Stiles and had tanned skin with a mop of curls on the top of his head. He grinned at Derek.

“Hello! I have a package for Laura Hale. Sign this please.” Derek did as he was told.

“Where’s Stiles?” the man smiled brightly at the name of Stiles’ name. Derek couldn’t help but be jealous.

“He only takes this route every Monday and Friday!”

“What’s your name?”

“Uh, Scott McCall, sir.” Derek glared at the man, picked up the package and slammed the door shut.

That night, he called the company and told them Scott McCall had asked for his number and insisted he wouldn’t leave Derek alone until he got it. The company apologized and promised that Scott would never deliver another package to him again.

-

Two weeks passed, and no one had interrupted Derek so far. He felt a little lonely, so he painted every guestroom in the house to keep himself busy. But that didn’t take more than two days, and now he was bored again.

“Are you not waiting for another package? Should I call the company and tell them they’re late?” Laura sipped her coffee before answering.

“Nope, I’ve ordered everything already!” Derek’s heart clenched. He let out a grunt, pissed at his sister for ruining his chances with Stiles. Derek went back to renovating one of the many bathrooms. As he was changing showerheads, he came up with a foolproof plan. He could order something so Stiles had no other choice but the meet him again! He got to work immediately.

-

After two days had gone by, he checked his app to see when Stiles would be delivering his package. He trimmed his beard, leaving only a little stubble, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes to dark jeans and a tight Henley. He admired himself in the mirror before he walked to the kitchen, taking a seat at the island while he waited for his doorbell to ring. Derek jumped up at the sound of a truck pulling up, and he straightened out his shirt. He went to the door and opened it the same millisecond he heard the buzzing from Stiles ringing his doorbell.

Derek’s smirk turned upside down at the sight.

“Sign here please.” The blond handed him the form, loudly chewing on some gum while he scrolled through his phone with his other hand. Derek grunted. He read the other signature before he signed with his own next to it.

“I can take it from here, Isaac.” The blond looked up from his phone, blowing a huge bubble and flinched when it popped.

“That bed weighs like, a lot.” Derek arched one of his eyebrows, walking past Isaac as he picked up the package with ease. Isaac rolled his eyes and walked back to his truck. “Whatever.”

Three minutes after Isaac had driven off, Derek did about 109 pushups in ten minutes so the manager of the company would believe his story about Isaac leaving him behind to carry a 90kg package all by himself. He made sure his breathing was uneven as he dialed the number.

-

The following two weeks, Derek ordered all kinds of stuff. Almost thirty different pillows were now spread unevenly across all of his guestrooms, different sized carpets adorned the floors, he had even bought several lamps that he had to hide in a closet.

Yet he hasn’t seen Stiles _once_. The first week he made sure his deliveries were scheduled on only Mondays and Fridays, but this week he made sure to order something everyday incase Stiles had changed his schedule. It was now Friday, and Derek had been running out of things to buy, so he decided to buy a toothbrush which was scheduled to arrive at his house today.

Derek had lost all hope of seeing Stiles again. Maybe he had talked to his boss about Derek and begged him to change routes? He sure hopes not.

Derek was cleaning the chimney, Laura had been complaining about not being able to light a fire every night for the past week, _in the middle of summer_. Nevertheless, Derek complied and managed to clean it in under fifteen minutes, wiping the black dust on his white shirt. He rubbed his eyes, tired from all the hours he’s spent in front of the computer ordering useless shit. The doorbell rang, and Derek sighed dramatically, trying to compose himself.

“Stiles.” Was all that came out of his mouth when he saw the slightly shorter man standing on his porch, an uncomfortable smile on his pink cupid-bowed lips.

“Yeah, uh, FedEx kind of ran out of employees to deliver your packages, so here I am.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, looking at his own two feet. Stiles didn’t smell like honey and peaches today, more like rotten mangoes. Derek frowned at the scent, and Stiles glanced up. “I know you don’t want me to be here but seriously Derek, you’ve complained about every single employee but me, so suck it up and sign this.” Stiles slapped the paper on to Derek’s chest, making Derek stumble backwards. He signed the form and handed the paper back to Stiles.

“Are you okay? You don’t smell so good.” Derek cringed at the way he worded that, and Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock.

“It’s been a long day driving around in a hot truck without AC. Sorry to upset you with my smell.” He said through his teeth, reaching inside his bag to grab the small box Derek had ordered. Derek sighed.

“That’s not what I meant, Stiles.” He tried, but Stiles ignored him, throwing the package with Derek’s new toothbrush in it down on the porch. Stiles turned around to walk away, and Derek realized that this might be the last time he has a chance to talk to Stiles. He needed to fix this. “You usually smell like peaches and honey.” Stiles stopped walking, but he didn’t turn around. Derek spoke again. “Today you smell like moldy mangoes. It has nothing to do with cleanliness, it’s more of an emotion thingy-“ Stiles turned around, wide eyes looking at Derek. The werewolf thought he’d fucked it all up, but then a smile crept onto the boy’s lips. He took four steps towards Derek, their shoes almost touching from how close they were. Stiles scanned the werewolf’s eyes, drowning himself in the hazel orbs.

“You think I smell like honey?” he whispered. Derek gulped, quickly diverting his eyes to Stiles’ lips and then back up.

“And peaches.” Stiles grinned wickedly and ever so carefully placed a hand on Derek’s cheek. He let the human’s thumb trace his upper lip, before it pulled his lips up, revealing Derek’s hidden werewolf teeth.

“I knew it!” Stiles leaned back and Derek almost whined at the loss of touch.

“Knew what?”

Stiles giggled. “You’re totally a **werewolf** and you have _a crush on me_!” the man grinned at Derek.

“What makes you think that?”

Stiles’ face turned serious for a second and Derek prepared himself for a rant. “Evidence number one, you literally live in a forest, Derek. It’s almost too obvious. Number two, you mentioned something about ‘emotion thingy’, my guess is that you meant to say that you, sir, can in fact smell feelings!” Stiles pointed an accusatory finger in Derek’s direction. “Third, you have literal fangs hiding inside yours gums and lastly, the thing that gave you away, you’re useless at socializing.” Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile that was forming.

“Sorry for being a dumbass earlier.” Derek whispered and Stiles’ smile softened.

“Hey, it’s not completely your fault you’re emotionally and socially constipated, alright? Also, you’re a very handsome dumbass.” Derek laughed lightly. “I’m sorry for throwing your package at you.”

“Do you want to come in? I never told you who my favorite superhero was.” Stiles squealed.

-

“Derek hurry up! We’re going to be late for Lydia’s Halloween party!” Stiles stood at the front door, hands on his hips as he tapped his foot on the floor. He removed the Spiderman mask, not wanting to wear it more than necessary since it was hard to breathe in it. He glanced up when he heard his boyfriend of almost a year jumping down the stairs, landing on his feet and hands smoothly in front of Stiles. Stiles’ jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Derek in a Deadpool leather suit.

The werewolf stood up and swiftly removed his mask, grinning like a maniac at Stiles’ expression. Derek leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ lips, holding the human’s chin with his fingers. Stiles buried his hands in the hair at the back of Derek’s nape, pulling on it roughly as he deepened the kiss. He stood on the very tip of his toes as he violently pushed his tongue inside Derek’s mouth, moaning at the sensation.

“Are you seriously aroused right now?” Derek broke the kiss and asked his partner, who whined and chased after his lips. Derek grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and roughly slammed him into the nearest wall, his wolf howling at the deep moan that escaped his partner’s lips. The werewolf leaned in close to the human’s ear and whispered.

“You want to go again before leaving?” Stiles nodded his head so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash. Derek hoisted Stiles’ lanky frame over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, hope you liked the prompt Himmelman42!! I was getting sidetracked so many times and wanted to add smut but then I was like "damn not every fanfiction needs to have smut" but honestly, I was wrong. Every fanfiction needs to have smut.


End file.
